


Мир не кончается

by Fuurin444, K_Project_team



Series: К пятилетию канона [8]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team





	Мир не кончается

Кусанаги курит снаружи, глубоко затягиваясь и выдыхая никотин в ночь: холодная темнота вокруг прекрасно дополняет гулкую и удушливую тьму внутри, но это единственное, что прекрасно. Хочется сбежать, закричать, может быть сломать что-нибудь — только это не вернёт того, кто в такие моменты говорил: «Всё как-нибудь наладится», как не вернет солнце, погибшее во взрыве сверхновой.  
Похоже, он всё-таки умудряется поперхнуться дымом, потому что горло резко перехватывает, и Изумо разбирает кашель, а чёрное небо в глазах теряет чёткость. На кровати за прикрытой балконной дверью его квартиры, как он надеется, спит Анна — вернуться сегодня в бар было бы невыносимо для любого из «Хомры», — и Кусанаги не знает, нужен ли он малышке больше, чем она ему, чтобы не рехнуться от всего этого. Затушив недокуренную сигарету (всё равно это шестая за сейчас, так что к чёрту), Изумо опускает голову на руки, запоздало понимая, что гауссово размытие вокруг напрямую связано с влажными дорожками на щеках, и почти с ужасом осознаёт: он стал уже достаточно стар, чтобы знать — как бы ни было, он переживет.


End file.
